Honorary Member
by ShadowintheKnight
Summary: No one thought Spider-Man could handle the big stuff… oh how wrong they were.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is going to be a short story (so unlike my other haha) probably four chapters max may possibly be two or three so I hope you enjoy! I know the idea has arisen before, but I just wanted to try my own spin so hopefully it works out.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own the Avengers or The Amazing Spider-Man, even if I wish it I know its not true xD **

* * *

Peter was chillin' in his room like any ordinary teenage kid did after school when shit hit the fan. Debris from buildings nearby started to crash to the ground and shook the house like it was nothing. Peter immediately wanted to put his suit on, but he had to check on Aunt May first. He was halfway down-stairs when he remembered his Aunt was working a double shift and turned around so fast if anyone was watching they would have gotten whiplash. It took less than two minutes to put his suit on and prepare for whatever chaos awaited him.

The first thing he did was make his way to Aunt May. He knew it was a selfish thing to do, but she was all he had left and he had to protect that. Upon arriving he saw that all the employees were hiding under tables and he knew that was probably the safest place, outside was definitely not an option. He turned to the right and saw Captain America and Black Widow ushering people into a building for safety and knew that's where he had to take these employees.

"Hey Captain! There are civilians in here hiding under the tables. I'm going to bring them over to you!" Spider-man shouted across the way to the legend. Before nodding Captain America surveyed the area and deemed it safe for him to bring the civilians over.

Spider-Man wasted no time and ran into the building. "Everyone listen up! Captain America is diverting civilians to safety, I'm here to bring you to him. I know it seems scary out there, but I'm here to protect you. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Now please everyone follow me." He quickly ushered the people out and they stealthily made their way over to where the Captain was still directing other civilians to safety.

"Here you go Cap. and please make sure they are okay." Spider-Man subtly looked at his Aunt.

"That's what we're here for kid. No on another note are you sure you should be out here. This is no back alley thug we're dealing with, it's an extraterrestrial race known as the Chitauri." The man gave him a questioning look without trying to be demeaning.

"I may not handle the big stuff, but I owe it to the people of New York to protect them and that's what I plan to do. Even if I just take out a few of them I will still feel better knowing that I did something for the people." Spider-Man spoke with conviction.

"You have a good heart kid. Just stay safe and call any of the Avengers if you need help." Without further discussion Steve diverted his attention back to the people in need and Spider-Man zipped off to the heart of the battle raging on.

The first thing Spider-Man noticed was the gaping hole that was above Stark tower, where the Chitauri were pouring out of. Their army seemed to be endless, but that didn't deter his choice to engage in battle. He immediately sprang into action webbing two together and tossing them into the side of the nearest building. He saw that there were some Chitauri riding vehicles in the air and took out a fleet of three with a single strand of webbing.

Iron Man stopped flew by and paused when he saw Spider-man helping them. Before Tony could speak Spider-Man already started talking, "If you're going to ask if I can handle this I already had this chat with Captain America."

"I was just going to say good luck and thanks for helping us kid." Tony flew off leaving Spider-Man with a smile on his face, not that anyone could see that though.

Spider-man got into a groove and was taking out Chitauri left and right. It felt as if he were programed to do this and there was no stop button, he was a machine. All of the Avengers had secretly been keeping an eye on him, but they realized there was no need. Spider-man could clearly handle himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all who have read my story and thanks to all who reviewed : ) I like seeing what people think and it makes me feel better that people actually are liking what I write!**

* * *

Spider-Man zipped passed Hawkeye who was perched on the roof of a tall building. He was pretty impressed by the teamwork displayed by the Avengers. He knew they were recently formed and had a few hiccups, but when push come to shove they all came together like they had been working together for years. They seemed to know each other strengths and weaknesses and everything they did was so natural. Peter had to admit he wouldn't mind working with them in the future, but they again they probably don't need him.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he saw Captain America and Black Widow surrounded by a ton of Chitauri. Although they seemed to be handling themselves pretty well he swooped in and knocked out the three that were creeping close to them. He stayed there and fought back to back with two real heros. As the number of Chitauri dwindled he took to the skies again and gave Cap. a little salute before rounding the corner of a building, disappearing from sight.

As soon as he turned the corner he was faced with a horrible scene: the Hulk was surrounded by at least fifty Chitauri and they all took aim. Spider-Man stared knowing there was nothing he could do that would really help. He turned back to go warn the others, but it was as if everyone decided to get hurt at the same time.

As Spider-Man approached a recovering Thor and Captain America he couldn't help but overhear the end of their conversation.

"You know that's a one way trip right?" There was a tremendous amount of concern and fear in the Captain's voice.

"Don't remind me." Tony's tried to act nonchalant, but Peter could hear the tremble.

He was a little confused about what they were talking about since he came into their conversation a little late. Then he saw Tony carrying a missile and was heading straight for the hole the Chitauri have constantly been pouring out of. It finally clicked…

Peter looked back at Thor and the Captain and saw them watching Tony with sad expressions on their face. But what he saw behind them was more troubling, Loki was standing there with his scepter and was pointing it straight at Captain America.

"Look out!" Without waiting for reaction Peter ran towards them and pushed Captain America out of the way. As he pushed the Captain out of the way he felt something go through him.

Thor immediately tackled Loki which knocked out the mischievous god when his head collided with a near by car.

"I owe you big time kid." Captain America said as he turned around to thank his saviour. What he saw made his blood freeze over, Spider-Man was propped against a big piece of debris clutching his stomach. There protruding from the young hero's stomach was Loki's scepter. He was about to run to his side, but Natasha said she found a way to close the portal.

"I just need Loki's scepter. Guys this is crucial we need to find that scepter." Natasha actually sounded worried.

Steve looked sadly at Spider-Man and knew that he needed that scepter, but that would be sentencing the guy to death.

"Hey… It's okay." Steve could barely hear the guy, but ran to his side as soon as he spoke.

"What?" Steve couldn't hold back his surprise.

"I heard what she said. You guys need this thing to stop the chaos. Take it." Peter tried to sound as forceful and confident as he could in the position he was in.

"I can't do that to you. I don't think you get the severity of your situation. If I take this there is no way you'll get help in time." Steve couldn't believe what Spider-Man was suggesting.

"What is one life compared to that of thousands... I'm willing to do this so take it! You're wasting time! I can see the explosion is nearing the hole, you have to take it to her now!" Peter started to bring his hands up to pull it out himself, but Steve finally followed his orders.

Steve cringed as he heard Spider-Man's gasp and moaning sounds as he ripped the scepter from his stomach. He immediately turned to Thor and commanded he bring the scepter to Natasha.

With the scepter Natasha was able to start the process of closing the portal. They all watched as the hole got smaller and smaller and prayed that Tony would make it, Peter included.

Just as it looked like no one was going to come through Tony came out of the hole right as it was about to close. They all cheered and ran to where he was falling since he didn't look like he was slowing down. The Hulk jumped up before Thor could retrieve his with his hammer.

As Thor ripped off the metal plating of Iron Man's face mask they all stopped as their hearts filled with dread. It looked as if Tony was breathing, but the Hulk let out a wail and Tony's eyes flew open.

"Please tell me nobody kissed me.." Tony asked in a joking manner. "What no Spidey, did he run off when shit got tough?"

Thor and Steve made eye contact and immediately started sprinting towards where they left the vigilante. They could hear the other's following them as they ran and dropped beside the somehow still alive hero.

"Hey kid you hanging in there?" Steve asked with a little hope that just maybe they could save him.

"Peachy keen over here. I just wanted to say thanks for allowing me to fight alongside you guys. Definitely the best day ever." Peter said with a smile even though he knew that they couldn't see. Seeing as though he wasn't going to make it Peter thought: why not just show them?

"Hey could you take off my mask?" Peter uttered out.

"Are you sure? I know you wear that mask for a reason." Steve asked with confusion.

"Well there is no point now seeing as I'm not going to make it." Peter sighed and started talking slower breaths.

"Natasha is on the phone right now…" Steve stopped short when he saw Natasha shake her head. Instead of continuing he obliged to Spider-Man's request and gently took of the mask and looked into the eyes of his savior.

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter! Tell me what you think if you want : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for waiting so long to update! I was busy with school work ( I know that's no excuse haha) I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Steve was certainly not expecting to be looking into the face of a teenager. He heard the gasp from behind him and knew the others were just as shocked.

'What do I have something on my face?" Peter joked knowing the real reason everyone reacted.

"You're just a kid and I have already sealed your fate." Steve sighed and looked down, he didn't want to cry in front of his team.

"Steve it's not your fault. I told you take the scepter and besides you wouldn't have been able to close the portal without it." Peter managed to get out with heavy breathing every now and again.

Banner, having de-hulkified, rushed to the young hero and tried to help ease the pain as much as he could. "You're a good kid and even greater hero and I'm glad I had the opportunity to have you fight on our side."

Peter smiled in return.

"Yeah kid when this ordeal is all over you can join the Avengers. We could definitely use you." Tony said light heartedly, pretending that there wasn't in fact a dying teenage boy right in front of him.

"Maybe we could do science as well. It's on my bucket list to work along side the Tony Stark and the Bruce Banner." Peter smiled and went along with Tony's thinking.

"Oh a new Science Bro! Hear that Bruce we could have a prodigy on our hands!" Tony smiled as if this would come true.

"I'm sure he would even surpass us." Bruce decided to join in as well.

"Hey what's your name by the way? I feel it would be fair to know who I owe my life to." Steve knew he would visit this young man's family until they were over their son's untimely death.

"Peter Parker." Peter struggled to breath after that and just knew this was it. Surprisingly Natasha came to him and started to weave her hands through his hair in comfort, when brought up later she denied it. "Tell my Aunt… I… love…" He didn't even get to finish before his eyelids lazily closed over his eyes as if he was going to sleep.

Steve couldn't contain the tears after that and hugged the deceased arachnid child to his chest and prayed this was all a dream. Thor and Hawkeye had sorrowful looks on their face and Thor, being the Asgardian, bowed his head in respect for the fallen warrior. Tony looked so lost and crestfallen that he wouldn't have a new science buddy. Bruce shed a few tears and was the one that snapped everyone out of it.

"We should take him back to the tower and call his Aunt." Bruce said quietly. Steve nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and obediently picked up Peter with the utmost carefulness.

When the reached Avengers tower Tony went to look up Peter Parker so they could contact his Aunt and Steve laid the hero on a comfy bed, not that it mattered.

When they were all lounging waiting for Peter's Aunt, who sounded destroyed on the phone, to arrive Fury walked in.

"You guys did a good job and I'm glad to see that you all made it out." Fury turned to leave, but what Steve said made him stop in his tracks.

"We all didn't make it, Sir."

"Unless I missed something I just saw Romanoff and Barton. Did something happen to Thor when he was transporting Loki?" Fury asked in a monotone voice.

"No, Spider-Man." Bruce said with a pang of regret in his voice, wishing he could have saved the arachnid.

Fury was about to tell them that Spider-Man wasn't a member, but Tony stopped him. "Don't you dare say he wasn't apart of this team. He did all he could and then some and look where that got him. He was only 18 and he knew what he was doing. He willingly gave up his life for the sake of protecting the people and deserves recognition as an avenger!" Fury nodded after seeing the faces of the three avengers present and left.

"He better not test me…" Tony muttered after the elevator shut.

* * *

Aunt May arrived at Stark Tower with tears in her eyes. She got the call she always feared she would. She knew about Peter's identity as Spider-Man and always feared that he wouldn't return one day, that day being today.

As the elevator brought her up to the floor Mr. Stark told her she thought of all the good memories involving Peter. There were so many since Peter was the best child she could ever have. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear the elevator ding singling that she reached the floor.

Tony came up to her and waved a hand in front of her face, which is what finally snapped her out of her thoughts. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"It's okay ma'am. Would you like some tea or water or anything?" Tony asked in a soft voice.

"I would just like to see my son." She choked back some tears. Tony just nodded in response and lead her to the room which they had laid Peter in. "Could I be alone for some time?"

"Of course, just come back out if you need anything." Tony said and left her.

"Oh Peter… I had a feeling this day would come. I just didn't expect it to be so soon. I thought you would be older and I wouldn't be here anymore." She broke down and just cried for a while sitting in the chair next to his bed. "Children are suppose to outlive their parents! That's how it's suppose to work!" She has had too much heartbreak in the past few years, first her husband and then her nephew- more like son. Why? That was her only question… Why did she have to lose everything?

She has lost everything that is worth living for…

"Ma'am? I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is something you should know." Aunt May looked up when she saw Steve Rogers walk into the room. "Your son risked his life to save me. If it weren't for him I would be dead. He is a true hero and I am so sorry." Steve bowed his head in shame for thinking it was his fault this young child had to leave so soon.

"He always did put others before him." Aunt May smiled, thinking about the heart of her boy. "I know he must be happy now because he is finally with his parents again."

"I want you to know that if you need anything you let use know. I am in debt to you for what Peter did." Steve had so much sincerity in his voice that Aunt May hugged him.

"Also just so you know I took the liberty of paying of your mortgage and I have your bills covered for the rest of your life." Tony stuck his head in to tell some good news.

"I couldn't possibly accept that." Aunt May tried to decline.

"Nonsense it is the least we could do. Also we will be covering the funeral cost." Tony informed in a somber voice.

"Thank-you." Aunt May's voice wavered just thinking about her boy laying in a casket.

* * *

All the Avengers attended the funeral in respect for their fallen comrade, even Fury made an appearance. Aunt May was crying the whole time and couldn't deliver the speech she knew he deserved, but Tony took care of that. He left no dry eye in the house, including his own.

The Avengers got their wish: all the headlines on the papers stated something along the lines of "Fallen Avenger will never be forgotten"

They also had a room dedicated to Peter that was Spidey themed. The door had a sign stating: Honorary Member

* * *

**Okay that was the last chapter! I told you guys it would be short this time! I really hope you liked it and please don't kill me for killing of Spidey! I had the idea for a bit so I had to see through with it.**

**I have an idea for another story so be on the look out for that (if you want of course :)**

**-ShadowintheKnight**


End file.
